Drable Kyusung
by shitao47
Summary: Kumpulan beberapa Drable KyuSung
1. Chapter 1

**~Drable~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari perut buncit(?)nya magnae evilnya super

junior hahaha

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH,**

 **TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan

psp nya "Kyunnie?" Tanyanya

"Nde.. waeyo hyungie chagie?" Jawab kyuhyun tanpa

menghiraukan panggilan yesung

Yesung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya "kyunnie kalo bicara

harus lihat sungie"

"Nde.. waeyo hyungie chagi?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut

seraya melihat kearah namjachingu manisnya itu

Yesungpun segera menubrukkan badan mungil tapi gempal

(?)nya yang tengah hamil 5 bulan ke pangkuan kyuhyun

"Akhhhh" ringis kyuhyun `masa depanku` batinnya nelangsa

Yesung hanya memandang polos kearah kyuhyun "waeyo kyuhyunnie~" tanya yesung innocent

"Aniyo hyungie~ ada apa sayang?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut

seraya mengusap lembut rambut halus yesungienya

Yesung memandang berbinar kearah kyuhyun "Poko nya

kyunnie harus diet!" Rajuknya manja

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya "Mwo? Sungie baby?

Kenapa harus diet?"

"Apa kyunnie tdk lihat.. perut kyunnie sudah menyamai

perut hamil sungie.." rajuk yesung lagi manja

Kyuhyun mengeryit "Tapi kan aku ini tetap tampan hyung.."

"Andwe! Kyunnie jelekkk ..." ucap yesung seraya

menjulurkan lidah mungilnya

`ugh~ kalau saja kau tidak akan menangis.. sudah kugigit

lidahmu itu hyung` batin kyuhyun sadis

"Ani! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak kyuhyun mentah mentah

Yesung memandang kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca2

"Hiks.. pokoknya kyunnie harus diett"

Kyuhyun kelabakkan mendengar isakkan dari bibir mungil

itu "Yakk .. jangan menangis.. baiklah baiklah.. aku akan

diet .. tapi hyungie jangan menangis lagi eoh?"

"Hiks jinjja?" Tanya yesung seraya mengucek mata

Sipitnya

Kyuhyun memandang gemas kearah yesung "Nde sayang~"

"Yey.. sungie sayang kyunnie.." sorak yesung persis seperti

anak 5 tahun

~END~

Drable ini pernah aku publish di grup fb.. Jadi kalo ada yg pernah baca, ini bukan plagiat yah :D

Aku sengaja pengen pindahin semua ff aku ke ffn ini.. Jadi biar lebih gampang kalo mau dilanjutin :D


	2. u

**~DRABLE~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari mv apink..

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa cho kyuhyunn! Please kiss me!"

Itulah beberapa teriakan yg terdengar dari fans setia

sang flower boys di sm high school itu

Kyuhyun hanya berjalan cuek.. tidak terlalu

peduli dengan sekitar..

'Sudah biasa' batin nya

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya di depan

seorang yeoja cantik .. dan

Chu..

Ia mencium nya dan lewat begitu saja..

"KYA! KYU! PLEASE KISS MEEE!" dan

begitulah suasana di sm high school setiap pagi

nya..

.

.

.

"Anak2 hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru dari

canada.. silahkan masuk"

Seorang manja manis memasuki kelas itu

dengan langkah yg cukup meragukan..

"Oh.. maaf sepertinya aku salah.. maksud

saya.. kita kedatangan siswi baru dari canada"

Yesung -siswa baru- membulatkan matanya

tidak percaya "YAK! AKU INI NAMJA!" teriak

nya fristasi..

"O..oh mian baiklah .. perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong.. kim yesung imnida.. bangapta ^^"

yesung memperkenalkan dirinya.. diakhiri

dengan turtle eyes andalan nya yg dapat

membuat seisi kelas pingsan berjamaah(?)

'Menarik' batin kyuhyun menyeringai

"Baiklah yesung-sshi.. silahkan duduk di

sebelah cho kyuhyun.. di dekat pojok sana"

mempersilahkan yesung duduk setelah

menghapus tetesan darah dari hidung nya...efek

dari tuttle eyes yesung ternyata

.

.

Kring kringggg

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi .. isyarat yg dianggap

penyelamat bagi seluruh murid di smhs..

Kyuhyun me dekati meja yesung.. dan berdiri

disampingnya..

Yesung mendongakan wajah nya..

Menatap polos pada kyuhyun yg sedang

menahan hasrat untuk tidak segera menyerak

anak kura2 ini ..

CHU

selurub siswa membelalaka matanya..

mendapati kyuhyun dengan sangat nekat

mencium yesung..

Kyu melepaskan ciuman nya..

Sedangkan yesung mematung.. dengan ekspresi

minta dimakan # plakk

"Cihh! Sudah ku kira.. tidak ada yg bisa

menolak pesonaku" kata kyuhyun narsis..

Yesung segera tersadar.. dan kembali menatap

polos pada kyuhyun..

"Maksudmu?" Tanya yesung seimut mungkin

Glup

Kyuhyun menelan saliva nya gugup.. tapi iya

berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.. dan

mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yesung..

"Andwe!" Yesung secara sepontan mendorong

wajah kyuhyun untuk menjauh

"Wae? Apa kau gugup diperhatikan sedekat

tadi oleh namja tampan sepertiku?" Narsis kyu

-lagi- sambil meneph bangga dada..

Yesung mengerjab "Ani.. bukan begitu..."

"Lalu?"

"Mulutmu bau!"

GUBRAKK!

Yesung melenggang meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya..

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh sedikit kebelakang.. Kemudian menyeringai "cihh.. Sudah kuduga.. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona kim yesung~"

.

.

.

END

.

hem~ Drable ini juga aku pindahin dari fb, cuman aku tambahin dikit ujunngnya ^^

Aku emang ga mengharapkan ff ku ada yg me-review.. Tapi aku akan sangatttt berterimakasih jika ada yang memberikan review ^^ see you ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble ~Sungie Hyung ANDWEEEE!~

Yang namanya drabble pasti singkat,, bener ga? #EvilSmirk

Pair: KyuSung

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun brengsekk.. magnae jelekkkk.. setan pesekkk.. hueeeeeeee… chulie hyunggggg…" terlihat seorang namja menangis dngan bibir merah yang ter pout sempurna dan air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby nya *so cute*

"Wae? Wae sungie baby? Apalagi yg dilakukan si Evil itu padamu eoh?" Tanya seorang namja berdimple

"hueee siwonnieeee!""

Brukkkk

Ughhh

Untung nya siwon memiliki refleks yang bagus, kalau tidak mungkin mereka akan 'tiduran' dilantai yang 'empuk' itu.

"cho kyuhyun hikssss dia berciuman lagi di drama hiks yang di hiks mainkan" ucap yesung sesenggukkan di pelukan siwon

'kena kau hyung' batin siwon menyeringai

"nde hyungie.. aku juga tau itu.." kata siwon seraya mengelus surai hitam hyung kesayangan nya itu

"hiks lalu menurut siwonnie bagaimana..?"

Siwon menyeringai "entahlah hyung.. aku lihat kyuhyun sangat menikmati kissing scan yang sekarang.." jawab siwon pura2 sedih

"Hueeeeeeee"

"Yak! Sungie hyung jangan menangis.. nanti tidak imut lagi loh.."

Yesung membelalakkan mata sipitnya "j.. j jadi maksud hiks siwonnie hiks sungie jelek eoh?"

"m mwo?! Bukan begitu maksudku hyungie.. sungie hyung itu cantik, sangattttt cantik" jelas siwon gelagapan

"jinja?!" yesung memekik dengan mata berbinar senang

Brakkkkk

Siwon dan yesung terperanjat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar, dan refleks siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah dalam posisi duduk(?)

"CHOI SIWON BREKSEK! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" teriak kyuhyun emosi melihat tangan siwon yang merangkul pinggang yesung

"hiks cho kyuhyun jelekk! Jangaan hiks berteriak!" yesung mulai kembali terisak membuat kyuhyun dan siwon gelagapa

"m.. mianhae baby hyungie , aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak padamu sayang" kuhyun berusaha meraih tangan yesung, tapi dengan segera yesung menepisnya

" jangan sentuh aku setan jelek!"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan siwon menyeringai senang..

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menatap lembut kearah yesung "apa maksudmu sayang, jelaskan padaku.. jangan seperti ini? Apa aku berbuat salah hem?..."

Yesung sung melotot "tidak tau pikir saja sendiri" balas yesung jutek

Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal pun memejamkan matanya dan menarik tangan yesung dan

Chuuu~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir yesung, melumat nya dengan nafsu.. namun ada yang aneh? Kenapa bibir sungie hyung bentuknya aneh? Fikir kyuhyun

"hikss hueeeeeeeeeee" tiba2 seseorang menangis, membuat kyuhyun membuka matanya

''hiks evil mesum brengsekk! Setelah hiks kau berciuman dengan yeoja gatal itu, dan sekarang kau mencium siwonnie hik eoh?!"

Kyuhyun terhenyak, dan segera melepaskan ciumannya..

siwonpun hanya mematung ditempat..

"b.. ba.. baby I ini tidak seperti yang…."

"CHO KYUHYUN MULAI SEKARANG TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUKMU SELAMA 5 TAHUN!" Teriak yesung dan pergi meninggalkan dorm..

Kyuhyun shock.. dan siwon terbahak2…

~END~

Sekali lagi ini drable pernah di publish di grup yah~

Drable ini aku buat waktu itu kalo ga salah pas dramus kyu sama seohyun.. Sekalian terinspirasi untuk menyindir temen gw yg super gatal di kelas..

See you next drable ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kekar sang kekasih.. yg terlihat cukup tampan jika disandingkan dengan si namja manis..

"Kyunnie" rengek yesung si namja manis

"Hm" jawab kyuhyun seraya tetap fokus pada laptop yg dimainkan nya

"Aku mau pergi ke lotte world dengan siwonie ne?"

"Tidak boleh"

"Kalo begitu dengan yunho?"

"Ani"

"Hmm.. dengan onew?"

"Ani"

"Kriss?"

"Tidak"

"Tao"

"Tidak"

"Yakkk! Jadi kalo begitu aku pergi dengan siapa?" Yesung mengerucutkan bibir pink nya yg sangat menggoda iman untuk cho kyuhyun dan para seme liar di luar sana xD

"..." kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan tetap fokus pada laptopnya

"Huh -menghembuskan napas- kalo begitu sungie pergi dengan kyunnie saja ne?" Ouhh dan lihat lah.. sekarang baby sungie mengeluarkan turtle eyes andalan nya ternyata

"Ani.. hyung pergi sendiri saja!" Jawab kyuhyun enteng seraya beranjak pergi .. tanpa melihat raut wajah malaikat itu telah berubah menjadi raut iblis yg berasal dari surga

"YAKKK CHO KYUHYUNNNN! KU TENDANG KAU KE NERAKA!"

"Dengan senang hati baby"

-END-

Ini juga masih mindahinyg dari fb~


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble – KyuSung

.

.

.

Author Nindyelf Yeoja Clouds

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read .. ok?

.

.

"Pokoknya sungie gak mau.." seru seorang namja manis diselingi dengan isakkan kecil dari bibir mungilnya

"ayolah hyungie.." bujuk Seorang namja yg sangat tampan jika saja didukung dengan penampilan luarnya xD

"Andwe! Kyunnie jahat hiks.."

"yak! Kenapa sungie malah menangis eoh?"

"hiks.. pokoknya kyuhyunnie harus mau! Titik!" ucapan itu masih diselingi dengan isakkan.. tapi terdapat nada tak terbantahkan disana

"ke kenapa hyung tidak menyuruh hae hyung atau siwon hyung saja? Kenapa harus aku hyungie~" berusaha merengek.. itulah yg hanya bisa dilakukan oleh cho kyuhyun sekarang

'jangan sampai aku mati ditangan iblis neraka itu' ohh oh cho kyuhyun.. kau mengatai kim heechul dengan sebutan iblis.. lalu kau sendiri apa? ~kkk pacman emotikon

"andwe! Andwe! Andwe! Pokoknya kalo sungi balik lagi kesini kyunnie harus udah selesai! TITIK"

"tap tapi.."

"Kalo kyunnie gak mau.. kita putus!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya "YAHHH! Jangan katakan hal yang seperti itu! Baiklah.. tapi hyungie harus janji.. jatahku dua kali lipat ok?"

PLETAKK

"ani! Weeee" yesung meleletkan lidahnya.. dan segera berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun

1 JAM KEMUDIAN

"ahh.. akhirnya selesai juga"

"hai kyunnie~" sapa yesung .. diselingi dengan senyuman maut nya

"huh,.. aku sudah selesai hyung"

"eoh? Jinja?"

"nde.." jawab kyuhyun lemah

"baiklah! Kalau begitu sungie pergi dulu ne? byeee"

BLAMM

Pintu tertutp.. menyisakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg menganga ditempatnya

CKLEKK

Pintu kembali terbuka.. tapi kali ini bukanlah Yesung yg membuka pintunya

"CHOO KYUHYUNN SIALANNN! APA YG KAU LAKUKAN BODOHHHHHH!" teriakan murka dari sang raja iblis terdengar begitu menggema di dalam dorm Super Junior itu

.

.

.

.

baiklah,, mari kita lihat.. apa yg sudah cho kyuhyun itu lakukan.. Dia mengecat bulu warna HeeBum.. Kucing kesayangan heechul dengan warna pelangi yg sangat ,mencolok..

Ohhh pantas saja kalau sang Devil marah ~kkk

.

.

"ya., terus.. yang itu.. yak! Yg ini belum selesai cho kyuhyun!"

"heechul hyung,.. sudah ne?" pinta kyuhyun memelas

"andwe! Bersihkan semuanya.. atau kau tau akibatnya!"

.

.

.

"hahahahahah" terdengar tawa yg begitu membahagiakan dari seorang namja manis .. yg kita ketahui bernama yesung itu

"rasakan itu cho kyuhyun! Siapa suruh kau bermesraan dengan nenek sihir #readseohyun ygb jelekkkkk itu! Cantikan juga sungie kemana mana!"

.

.

.

END

Wkwkwkwk pacman emotikon slalu… ff yang membosankan

xD

Ini masih mindahin dari fb~

Drable ini dibuat waktu drama musical nya kyu sama seo..

See you next drable ^^


End file.
